Masquerade
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Sam goes to the school dance and meets a mystery guy. Will she find out who it is before they blow her secret? -Seddie-
1. Mystery Guy

**A/N - **This just popped in my head. Hope you like. :P

Dislclaimer: I don't own iCarly, The Dark Knight, or the pants I'm currently wearing. Sorry to disappoint.

* * *

><p>"I hate you, Carly Shay." I said louder than I intended, earning strange looks from those gathered around me. Yet, what girl angrily muttering to herself wouldn't be stared at? I'm no crazy, of course—if anyone was, it was my perky best friend who not only forced me in this white, puffy dress but also made me come with my ex, Pete. We might have broken up on good terms, but that didn't mean I wanted to come to this dance with him.<p>

What dance, you may ask. The annual masquerade ball, which wasn't annual yet because this was the first year that Ridgeway High held this specific dance. And this dance was only made up to get kids to dress up and dance appropriately for once. In my opinion, it was just to keep us out of trouble.

And trouble was what I intended to make this night.

I reached into the matching purse that Carly bought for me, and fingered the small, round cherry bomb. Also in that bag was a small bottle of ipecac, which was going in the punch bowl, and a match booklet. While Pete brought me back our drinks, I stole another glance at the clock. It would go down at exactly midnight.

"Thanks." I muttered dejectedly, feeling impatient and trapped by the dress.

Not only that but I didn't know who anyone was. I probably new the girl laughing to my left, and the kid who just bumped into my side might have been Gibby or Jonah. Did you forget it was masquerade? Yep, everyone—including myself—wore masks. Some were shaped like animals, while other sported long, curled feathers. My own was silvery-white and had a nose like a beak. Two black feathers jutted from the corner. Pete wore a small like Batman's sidekick, Robin.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked, draping an arm around me. I resisted the urge to pull away or duck out of his grasp, but I held steady when I caught Carly watching us again. She knew I was up to something and thus kept Trevor—her new boyfriend of the week—and herself nearby to keep an eye on me.

"Yeah…whatever." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I looked at the clock again. _26 minutes._

Too. Long.

I wondered if I should abandon this idea I had and just do it now. It made no difference if kids were throwing up at midnight or twenty minutes before. Yet, I still made no move to set my plan in action.

And don't think I'm chickening out.

This is the only time where I can do this with my face hidden like this. I wouldn't squander it.

"Hey, baby, I need to use the bathroom. Stay here." Pete drawled, planting a kiss on my cheek. I had to clench my fist to keep from ripping his lips off. Next time Carly tried to blackmail myself into something, I would punch her in her pretty little nose—which is a lie, of course.

As I waited, I fished out the cherry bomb and matches, and tuck it into my bra. It made me slightly lumpy but I didn't care. I didn't want to give myself away later.

"I saw that."

The voice made me jump and I whirled to come face to face with an odd mask. It was a zebra mask with mesh over the eyeholes to completely hide the person except for his lips. He was taller than me and his hair was hidden beneath the mask. I frowned, trying to place the voice but it was gruff and deep. It slightly reminded me of the voice that Batman used in The Dark Knight.

"Saw what?"

The stranger leaned in until his lips brushed my ear. "Nothing." He hissed, his breath tickling me. Then he pulled back, leaving me in stunned confusion. "And by the way, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Then he turned to walk away, shoving his hand into his pockets and walking away. "Wait—" I yelled but he was already gone, swallowed by the crowd.

Just then, Pete returned. "Miss me, baby?" He asked huskily, brushing my hair off my neck and placed his lips there. I pushed him off me. "What's the matter, babe?"

I felt my blood boiling which caused my face to turn red. "Stop calling me _babe_ and _baby_, Pete." He looked confused. "I didn't even want to come here with you. The only reason I did was for Carly!"

"Don't be that way, b—"

"If you call me what I think you were about to call me, I will give you a wedgie so bad that you'll be going to the hospital like that one time we put Jonah in the wedgie-bounce." At the mention of my cheating ex, Pete paled. He knew what crossing me meant that one time he saw the video on —in fact, I had emailed him the link to that video. "Now, I suggest you leave."

"Uh…" Pete looked at me in surprise before disappearing into the crowd.

"Finally." I muttered, picking up a brownie from the table of food. As I took a bit, I pulled out the small, clear bottle. Leaning over the punch bowl, I let the liquid dribble out. A few kids stood nearby but none saw me. It was all about slight of hand, which no one knew I was good at.

I stood, straightened my dress and grabbed a cup, filling it with the poisoned substance. No one could blame me if I drank it too. I put the cup to my lips but kept them firmly pressed together and never even let the punch near my mouth.

_7 minutes_.

I stepped up to the wall and watched the dancers, looking for a good spot to set off my display. I absently held the cup in my hand. Eventually my mouth felt dry, so I brought the cup to my mouth.

Suddenly, the drink was snatched from me.

I looked at the zebra-masked boy in surprise. I felt a rush of anger before I realized what I had almost done. He looked at me a long minute before slipping back into the ground. Did I have my own goddamn stalker now?

I was so caught up in wondering about the mystery guy that I lost track of time.

_12:03._

Shit.

I fumbled for the bomb, pulling it out and almost flashing half the dance floor. Looking around, I saw no one watching me. Not even Carly looked my way as she kissed Trevor in the middle of the crowd. I ducked towards the table of food, lighting it. No one, and I mean, no one, saw me toss it right under the punch bowl.

_BOOM!_

People were screaming when it went off. It wasn't a big explosion—it _was_ a cherry bomb but it was enough to send the punch bowl's liquids all over anyone nearby. And like in most schools, the teachers panicked and forced everyone out of the gym.

I fought the crowd who was heading towards the parking lot, and forced my way into the other part of the school building. Here the halls were empty. I peeked through the door into the gym to see everyone was pretty much gone. Principle Franklin, himself, was staring at the small, burnt shell.

I smirked and headed down the hall, trying to get out of there before the police showed—or whoever else would be called for something like this.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. Whoever it was, their arms snaked around my middle and pulled me into the storage closet. They slammed the door behind me, and even so I could make out the zebra-mask. "You again?" I asked as they watched me.

"I know it was you." He said in that voice again. It was almost familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. And I didn't try to argue or deny it like last time. He and I both knew what I did.

"Who are you?" I asked as they moved close to me. Their breath washed over me—cinnamon and vanilla. And arm was on either side of my head, trapping me, but I could have gotten out if I wanted. But I didn't.

His lips were hesitant at first, brushing against mine. It was soft and gentle but soon I was pressed up against the door, his body against my own. His lips trailed down my neck, brushing the visible parts of my chest. Sometimes a strap dress had its advantages.

Don't think I'm some kind of whore though. A whore sleeps around with everyone. One person doesn't make you a skunk-bag like Freddie's ex, Valerie who slept with every guy on the football team and their brother. I shook my head lightly as he cups my breast, clearing all thoughts of Fredwart from my head. This was not the time or place.

"Want me to stop?" The gruff voice asked through the darkness.

"No." I said headily, "But take off that mask. I'm not fucking no furry."

"It's any." The voice corrected but the mask was gone. I felt the boy's face underneath but nothing distinguishing. Then, "Watch out for my eye right there."

"Sorry." I said quickly as we resumed kissing. His hands found their way onto my ass and gave it a tiny squeeze. I jumped in surprise and he pulled away. "It's fine." I breathed. "You just startled me."

"Are you sure you want this, Sam?" He asked. I stopped.

"How do you know my name?" I asked into the ensuing silence. Was this someone I knew? I hoped it wasn't. Then fear gripped me—maybe this was some joke by Jonah or something. I felt the urge to run.

"Calm down, Sam." The voice growled softly. "I heard your date saying it when he wasn't calling you 'babe'."

"Yeah… what an ass." I said aloud, and I heard my mystery date chuckle. "But I don't want to talk about him."

He dipped his head to mind again and in the darkness I ran my fingers through his hair. My hands came back smelling like sweet vanilla-cinnamon. I would lie in bed later, pressing the dress to my nose and remembering him. At that moment though, as he planted kisses on my bare shoulder, he started hiking up my dress.

Then he was inside me.

It was a lot of things at once. It was hot, as in sweaty. It beaded down my face in the stuffy, cramped room. It was like an explosion, my back slammed up against the door and being slammed into again and again. Stars exploded behind my eyes.

You know, it probably wasn't the greatest nor the greatest I would ever have but you always remember your first time well, even if it sucked. And to say it sucked would be an understatement. It was all pleasure and heat and ferocity.

And as soon as it was over, he planted a small chaste kiss on my swollen lips and was gone. I slipped down to the floor, feeling drained and tired all of a sudden. I touched my sore lips, and later when I hobbled into the Shay's apartment to find Carly waiting up for me, I wondered if she could tell I had been with someone.

But all she said was, "Have fun tonight, Sam?"

"Mhmm."


	2. Rumors

**A/N - **Chapter 2! Lock and Load! Review please!

* * *

><p>"Sam set off a cherry bomb at the dance last night." Carly announced at breakfast the next morning. The only two people to hear her proclamation was Spencer and I, but I still glared at her as I stabbed my eggs with my fork.<p>

"Really?" Spencer asked, turning to look at me curiously. "I heard about that on the news." He looked at me with that look in his eyes as if he were about to act all motherly. And Spencer seemed to becoming more and more of a woman lately. Not only have I caught him wearing hair curlers and a large, pink bathrobe once in a while but occasionally I would see him watching soap operas and crying hysterically. Ms. Benson wouldn't have anything on that boy soon.

"Don't even think about lecturing me, Spence." I told him sternly, and he nodded at me curtly. He knew I wouldn't hear it. I did what I did and that wasn't going to change. And I rather him look at me with disappointment because of my prank instead of disgust at what I did later on that evening.

I didn't even tell Carly.

My dreams were full of what happened as if on replay. And through going over it again and again, I noticed little things that I subconsciously realized but never fully acknowledged. Like the way he rubbed the outsides of my thighs more than he caressed my chest as if admiring all of me and not just what every guy wanted. I noticed how his lips lingered on my shoulders and my neck, and how he knew just how much pressure to bite with.

"—last night?"

"Hmm?" I asked, hearing the tail end of Carly's question.

"Why did you get home so late last night?" Carly asked again, looking confused, and I caught Spencer looking interested as well. Why was he even here? Shouldn't he be off doing something weird and whacky?

"After I set off my… little prank. I ran through the school to avoid getting caught. And well, I got stuck there a bit because they searched the school for more cherry bombs. Finally I left because I was hungry—"

At this point they both just nodded. It was basic understanding that I would do anything for food or to satiate my hunger. To be honest, last night when I got back to the apartment, I went straight to sleep. I didn't grab a snack or anything. It was a strange night, all in all.

After that, the questions stopped coming, Spencer and Carly choosing to believe that my hunger postponed me. And they had no reason to believe otherwise. In their minds, they had no clue of my encounter.

Then Benson showed.

I felt like I was glowing, positively radiant, and then he came and stunk up the room with his very presence. When the door swung open, I was sitting on the couch eating my third plate of eggs and toast. He shot me a disgusted look as egg yolk dribbled down my chin and headed to his laptop for maintenance.

"How was the dance last night, ladies?" Fredloser asked, sitting down at the counter and watching his beloved Carly in the kitchen wiping down the dishes with a paper towel. Even though it was early morning, she had pulled her hair up into a messy, yet strangely attractive bun and wore a flowy nightgown made of satin as if expecting company. All she needed were some chopsticks stuck through her hair and she could go as a japanese empress for Halloween.

"You weren't there?" I sneered from the couch. Of course, I knew the boy didn't go. He made up some lame excuse about needing to catch up on homework but I know for a fact that he stayed home to watch a Galaxy War marathon and crochet with his mother. It was all to do with his crazy mother's alone time with him. And Crazy herself told me and Carly about it on our way out the other day. She actually invited us to join. _Lame_.

"I told you I wasn't going." He snapped, sounding angrier than usual. Maybe he pricked his finger while spending time with his mommy. Those crochet needles are sharp. "You didn't even notice that I wasn't there?"

"Why would I care?" I asked. I mean, I had a long, hot night while poor widdle baby Fredward stayed home to get a tick bath…again. "I don't keep tabs on nerds like you. Plus, I was kind of focused on my date."

Heat rose in my cheeks at that point but I wasn't think about the guy I took, but the one I met. Frednub was looking at me curiously and I hid my face carefully with my hair before Carly could notice too. When I was embarrassed, which wasn't often, I could get red as a beet. I was so pale, it was really obvious.

"Pete?" Freddie asked with clear distain. He hated Pete and called him a pompous ass. He had tried to kiss Carly against her will, and ever since Freddie had a one-man vendetta against the boy. Don't get me wrong, I hated him too but he paid for that a long time ago. Let's just say that he will never get the smell out of his room. He didn't know it was me though.

"For your information, I met another guy." I told him matter-of-factly. I felt my cheeks flare at the thought of my little excursion.

"Oh, a threesome? Wow, Sam I didn't know you had it in you." He said smarmily. Then he added, "Oh wait… in that case, you did."

_Slap!_

He rubbed his cheek and pouted his lip at me. "Watch your tongue, boy."

"Hey, I'm not the one who should be watching her tongue." He said, completely oblivious to the fact that he just called himself a girl. "I heard that some couple got it on in the janitor's closet."

I blanched at him. Did the guy brag? Was it all just a joke? Would everyone on Monday know that I screwed some complete and udder stranger? My blood ran cold. And I hoped if he did know that I was in that couple, he could keep his stupid mouth shut.

"How'd you hear that?" Carly asked, coming and joining me on the couch. She seemed really intrigued and I remembered that my best friend was rather attuned to rumors far and wide. She wasn't as spread out as resident queen of gossip, Wendy. Carly must have been kicking herself from having to hear about this from Fredlumps of all people. I was kicking myself for just having to hear him talking at all.

"Rumors, you know." He shrugged. "Gibby told me that Wendy heard them in there."

"Any ideas of who it was?" Carly asked. I could have kissed her because I could never have asked that pivotal question.

"Most people say it was some guy from West Borough, and... Sam Puckett." He said, turning back to the computer. I felt my blood stop in its veins. My reputation as a bad girl wouldn't be affected but now I would be the slutty, bad girl and Carly would hate me. Then Freddie started laughing. "Oh gosh… your faces. We all know it wasn't you Sam. In fact, everyone seems to think that it was Wendy and Pete. They were seen going off together."

I knew Pete was a scumbag. I mean, it may not have been him and Wendy in that closet but he still went off with another girl. He had gone to the dance with me. And yes, I'm a major hypocrite.

"But why would she spread a rumor about herself?" Carly asked, and Freddie shrugged absently. Then she pulled out her phone. "I've got to go and call her. I'll be upstairs."

With that, Carly headed up the stairs, two at a time while furiously dialing a number. That left Freddie and I alone. He even moved next to me on the couch, and I wondered if he was going to tease me some more. He may not have known how freaked out his joke made me but my heart had yet to go back to a regular pace.

"You okay?"

"No, Benson… you're here." I snapped. Then we sat in silence for a few moments. I reached over and turned on the television. It was another episode of Celebrities Underwater. I swear the show was created to cull the stupid celebrities from all the others. It was a rerun though with Drake Bell and Halle Berry fighting it out. I had turned in on at the same moment Drake lost conciousness. Ugh... that was disappointing. I hate Halle Berry.

"Aww… you know like me." He smirked, scooting closer until our knees touched. I scooted away again. He got closer still. Grabbing his hair, I pushed him away from me. And his hair was so soft. Then I wondered if my hands still smelled like cinnamon and vanilla—they did.

Fregbag noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Buzz off, Fredalupe." I told him. He kept looking at me. "What?"

He was staring at me funny, as if trying to tell something. Finally he spoke, "It _was_ you."

"What was?" I asked, my voice stuttering.

Was there really something different about me now? One hand went to my throat and the other touched my lips. Was there a hickey, or a swelling that suggested something more than harmless kissing. Unreasonable panic bubbled up in my chest and I felt my stomach lurch. I might vomit all over the boy if he did know it was me for a fact.

"The one who set off the cherry bomb… duh." He laughed. "Who else would of?" He took in my expression. "Yes, Gibby told me about the ipecac and the bomb. You sure make a dance interesting, Princess Puckett."

"Oh…" I said with relief, not even bothering to reprimand him for the lame nickname.

Benson shot me a curious look.

"You'll need an alibi." Freddie said knowingly. I shot him a sidelong glance. Something about his tone made me nervous.

"Like?"

"You were with me last night." He said finally. "We went to the Groovy Smoothie, and T-bo saw us."

"Huh?" I said. "I wasn't at the Gro—"

Freddie brandished a twenty-dollar bill. "For this much, T-bo will tell the president you were there last night."

_Wait…_

"Why are you helping me?" I asked suddenly.

"Because, Sam, that's what friends do." He said with a slight smile.

_Friends? _

I'm not friends with Benson. He was a loser, and I was cool. He ate health foods all the time. I ate meat and fat cakes. He loved technology and Galaxy Wars, and I loved MMA. We were like day and night, night and day. They say opposites attract...but that's absolute bullshit.

"You're not my friend, Benson." I told him angrily. I even leaned over and flicked his nose with my thumb and pointer. He crinkled his nose and moved away from me. Then he rose, standing over me.

"Friends cover for other friends, Sam." He leaned in close, so that his lips brushed my ear as he said, "Because if I weren't your friend, I would have told Carly that it was you in that closet last night."

Then he was gone, leaving me there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Okay, information time! I have another story in the works. This one will wrap up in a few more chapters (maybe in 5 or 6), and then I'll start posting the other one. There are just some kinks that need to be worked out.

And I will try to post the next chapter A.S.A.P but Hurricane Irene may conspire against me. If I lose my power, I can't tell you how long it will be be before I can get up the next chapter. So bare with me, guys. :)


	3. Blackmail

When I finally got home, I laid awake all night, wondering what Benson was talking about. Was he bluffing? Or did he really know it was me in that closet? And how could he anyway? The implications cared me more than his threat. And I wasn't even sure if that was a threat. Maybe he was saying we were friends.

Why would I be friends with him of all people? Being friends with the popular Carly Shay was no big deal, and then it hit me. She was my only friend besides Fredweird so I better get over this hang-up of mine and deal with it.

And the first thing I needed to deal with was how he knew about my little secret.

Next morning when I woke up—after sleeping a little under three hours—I dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'Clown Milk'. Then I set off for Carly's apartment in hopes of running into the little loser. Oh, and I realized I needed to stop calling him that if I were going to weasel out of him what I needed to know, because I had a feeling that intimidation wasn't going to work so well anymore.

When he told me that the knew, he was free of any fear he might have had for me. Why? Because he had a bargaining chip—something under his belt he could use against me. And he made it clear that he would use it. So either I sucked up and got what I wanted, or I slammed him against the wall but had Carly notified. And who would she believe more? Her lying, stealing best friend? Or honest, goody-two-shoes Benson?

I paused outside her door, right in front of both her's and Benson's. What if he did tell her and she hated me for it? Could Carly ever hate me? Maybe this would be the last straw. Maybe all the terrible things I've done were counting down to this one event, and once Carly found out, she would be fed up of it all. I suddenly regretted all the years that I spent bullying Freddie but not just because of his blackmail.

_Knock. Knock._

I decided it would seem suspicious if I went to his apartment, so I went to Carly's. After a few minutes, she let me in with a quiet smile. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was still pulled back. How she slept in a ponytail, I would never know. For me it hurt. "You're here early."

"Uh… yeah. I had trouble sleeping." I told her. She gave me a sideways glance. I never had trouble sleeping. I could sleep on a bed of hot coals, or even dangling upside down by my ankles. I gave her an apologetic smile, placed a hand over my stomach and told her, "My mom threw out all our food—don't ask—and well, I couldn't have my midnight snack."

Carly nodded. She was so gullible. "Please make yourself some breakfast then. I'll be in the shower." She started walking up the stairs then paused. "Don't burn down the house."

"That's Spencer's job." I told and she gave me a genuine smile before disappearing. I turned to the fridge and opened it, looking at the three pounds of bacon and two packages of sausage. Pitiful. I shook my head as I took out the food and retrieved a frying pan.

About the time the first pack of bacon was cooling on a plate, I heard the front door open. It wasn't Spencer, I knew that much. He was supposed to be at Socko's all day since it was his best friend's birthday. And also, I noticed his shoes were missing when I came in. There were Carly's four pairs but his were missing. So I knew this was who I'd been waiting for.

"Hey, Freddork." I said loudly, turning and looking at him.

He stood at the far end of the room, fumbling with his camera and not even paying attention. At the sound of my voice, his head shot up. "Uh… hey."

"What do you sound nervous for?" I asked, sauntering over to him. "Friends don't hurt friends so no need to worry so much." I draped my arm around his shoulder, and I felt him tense up. Maybe I was laying it on a bit too much, and stepped back.

"Friends?" He laughed. "Yesterday you told me that you weren't my friend." He said with a small, knowing smirk. If I didn't think he'd run straight upstairs to Carly, I would have nailed him in the crouch with my foot. Instead I took a breath.

"Yes, I changed my mind." I told him and his smirk grew.

"Smart." He told me, touching the tip of my nose. Since when did Benson have so much confidence? Since he knew the one thing that I wanted to take to my grave. Yet, I figured that if he did tell, I would take him to the grave. He'd better watch himself, I decided.

I had to decide soon whether I wanted to let the secret get out now and be free of the blackmail hanging over my head, or wait. If I waited, he might move away or something and I would be free. Then again, we may all be friends forever—which I doubted—and I would be at his mercy forever. I gritted my teeth and decided to play it safe for now.

"Now, you're going to let me have some ham." He said it like a question but it clearly wasn't I opened my mouth to protest but opened and closed it a few times like a fish before giving up. Arguing wouldn't help my chance. Freddie saw my hesitation. "Or I can go talk to Carly."

"She's in the shower… good luck." I stuck my tongue out at him. He'd probably enjoy seeing Carly naked even more if he could ruin me at the same time. The hatred he must have for me settled on my chest in that moment.

"I can yell through the door." He said, looking up the stairs as if really considering it. Then he looked at me. "And I can always wait for her to come downstairs."

His threats fell like sandbags onto my chest. I gave him a cold, unforgiving smile and walked into the kitchen. "How many pieces of bacon do you want?"

"Hmmm…how about seven?" He said, moving to the table and waiting.

_Smug Bastard._

"Would you like some orange juice?" I offered, sardonically, allowing the sarcasm to drip in my voice. I held out the jug as if I were going to dump it on him. He scooted back, almost falling. "Oops." I said softly with a sneer.

"Carly!" He shouted loudly. I jumped forward and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Okay…okay. Would you like some orange juice for real?" I asked, moving away and grabbing a glass.

"No." He said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I snorted at him and shook my head.

"But you can get me a pepi cola." He said snidely, leaning back in his chair.

"You know you wouldn't be so smug if you didn't have something on me." I told him sharply, placing a hand on his forehead. We both knew that if pushed, he would be sent flying backwards. He scowled at me

"I have something on you?" He said as if it were a surprise.

"Don't be an ass, Freddie. Why else would I want to consider you my friend?" I told him sharply. He flinched as if I slapped him. I didn't feel guilt though. He deserved this... every bit of it.

"Why don't you just tell Carly?" He asked after I moved my hand, allowing him to right the chair. "She probably thinks your whore as it is."

"What?" I said flabbergasted. If he were getting me back for all the years I tortured him, he was doing a good job. "Why would she think that?"

Carly would never think that, and even if she did, she'd never say it. Carly wasn't that kind of person. Once again, the boy was bluffing. What was his problem? Oh yeah… me.

"Let's see, you've dated Jonah, Pete, Tyler, Angus, Marcus, Billie, and Joey. How many of them have you slept with?" He asked, ticking off names on his fingers.

"NONE!" I yelped. I haven't really. I got close with Billie but he was the one who wanted it, not me. Carly told me not to do what made me uncomfortable, and so I told him to buzz off. So Freddie was lying through his stupid, nerdy teeth. "What the hell is your problem, Benson?"

"Nothing, Samantha." He said smoothly. Now he was pushing it. If I killed him, he couldn't tell Carly anything. "I just love seeing you riled up, and there is no other time I can do so without threat of death."

If this was a battle, I was losing. So much for my careful planning. I had wanted to evaluate what Freddie knew and how but he was just being difficult. I guess it didn't matter what he knew or how, but how he used it.

"Rile up, Fredbag?" I snarled. If that's what he wanted, that's what he'd get.

"Calm down, Sam." He said softly. "I don't like you to be mad, but that's when you're the most beautiful."

What did he just say? Did he just call me beautiful? My ears must be full of wax or something.

Suddenly, Freddie was standing right in front of me. "You're even prettier when you look confused." He said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. Then he leaned in. His lips brushed mine but only for a second because we heard a shout.

"What are you two doing?" Carly yelped, rushing into the kitchen area. There was a towel covering her head, and she looked worried. "Sam don't hurt, Freddie."

Hurt Freddie? He was the one who was just kissing me! But Carly didn't know that. Not only did our angle make it look like I was just holding Freddie menacingly, but Freddie also jumped back as soon as he heard Carly's footsteps. It all looked like it was my fault, and I knew somehow the boy planned it that way.

"I won't." I grumbled, stepping away from him even more. But I wanted to...so badly.

"Uh… Carly… hey, I actually came over because I have to tell you something." Freddie said stepping up to the brunette. She looked nervous as if she expected him to ask her out once more. Of course her answer would be no. She would never have feelings for him like that. No girl ever would. Especially if he blackmailed him. He could be an ass.

"Yeah, what?" Carly said with a small smile as Freddie walked up to her. She was gritting her teeth but it was hard to tell unless her knew her as well as I did.

"Sam—"

He wouldn't…


	4. Assumptions

**A/N - Please read: **Okay, some of you keep asking about Freddie smelling about cinnamon. I've never heard anyone else say that the boy smells like cinnamon. My old dog, Sherman, who passed away three years ago smelled like cinnamon, like all the time. I've always found that smell comforting so when I write stories I use that smell because I like it.

Disclaimer: Ownage of iCarly isn't mine. (I also don't own 'ownage')

* * *

><p>"—Was the one in the closet after the dance. That's why she got home late." Freddie told Carly in a rush. I just stood to the side, clenching and unclenching my fist. I really have to stop underestimating that boy.<p>

Carly seemed to take a minute to process his words before turning to look at me. Her face was one of shock, confusion and bit of anger. I was bracing myself for the maelstrom that was about to hit. And I just stood there, feeling—and probably looking—stricken. That boy just wrote his death sentence. Maybe he had a suicide wish. I was about to fulfill it for him.

I didn't wait to hear Carly's rejection. I just launched at the Benson boy. He yelped as he crashed into floor face-first. I grabbed a handful of his hair and rammed his head into the ground again and again. He struggled against me, finally flipping over to face me. I growled and smacked him across the face, ignoring the fact I was now straddling him.

Then Carly was there, pulling me gently but successfully off the jerk.

He laid on the carpet, holding his bleeding nose and glaring at me. I spit at him and Carly shouted at me. In my rage, her words were lost on me. She might as well have been silent because her lips were moving but my brain was moving like molasses—too slow to process.

"SAM!" I finally heard her yell my name. My eyes focused on her standing right in front of me, gripping my arms and shaking me. "Are you there?"

I blinked a few times, swallowed and nodded. Carly satisfied, let me go. She wasn't exactly restraining me though. I mean, she was Carly Shay, and I was Sam Puckett. She only coaxed me away from the loser I was being up.

Then I noticed that Benson was gone. "Where'd he go?" I snapped. All that suggested that he was even there at all was a few droplets of blood. The couch was also knocked to the side a bit from where I kicked it when I jumped him. I frowned at the small mess. I would have preferred doing more damage to him, and if need be, the Shay's apartment.

Carly hushed me and sat me down on the couch as if I were a little kid. She even took my hand gently. "He ran out after you attacked him. Are you okay, Sam?" She asked, reminding me of my mother—if my mother cared about me at all.

"I think so." I said. Why was she asking if I were the okay one? Benson was the one who just had his face smashed into the ground a few times. "Why do you care?" I asked, making sure my tone was free of all accusation. I managed a rather curious tone.

"Why do I care? Sam, did you hit your head too?" She laughed, and I felt the knot in my stomach ease. Then she looked as if she realized something. "You thought I would react negatively to what Freddie said didn't you?"

I couldn't muster words through my shock. I realized now that if I hadn't hit the boy, I could have played off the confession as just a joke from the little weirdo. I had panicked, and now I felt sick to my stomach. God...I was such an idiot. I never wanted to go back in time so badly before. But what would I change?

"Sam…Sam…this doesn't change anything." She told me softly. Was this my Carly, my best friend who freaked out on a regular basis for less? She should be reprimanding me right now or showering until her skin peeled off. First Fredloser, and now Carly… was I in some remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers? The Carly said, "At first I was freaking out because how could you not tell me it was you? But then I realized that you were just afraid."

"Yeah, a little." I offered with a weak smile. Carly returned it but stronger. She let go of my hand, putting her hand on my shoulder instead. The intimacy was like of two sisters, of two close friends and it was comforting.

After a few moments of awkward silence Carly said, "So…?"

"So… what?" I grumbled, trying hard not to sound irritated. I failed.

"Who was it with?" She asked, practically bursting at the seams. Then her face fell and became serious. "It wasn't Pete, was it?"

"Ew. No." I told her, sticking my tongue out and crinkling my nose in disgust. "I ditched his sorry ass."

"Sam! Language!" Carly shrieked, covering her ears in recoiled horror.

"To be honest, Carls, I don't know who it was." I told her softly, barely above a whisper but she heard me, and her eyes went wide. Her mouth became a perfect little 'o' of surprise.

"How do you not know?" She asked, confusion and suspicion in her voice. Did she suspect I was lying? Because if that was the next question, I would hit her. I was stressed enough without her calling me a liar for telling her the truth.

"He was wearing a mask." I told her, shrugging as if it weren't a big deal. And it wasn't. She was just making it one. I wanted to scream and run away from the conversation but I stay rooted to the spot.

"Well, you need to find out who he was!" She shrieked again but louder this time, gripping my arms in her excitement. I was glad that Spencer wasn't there. "I mean…what if he's your soul mate or something?"

Soul mate? What did she think this was? Some awful soap opera? Actually, if that were the case I would also be pregnant with his child, and he'd turn out to be my long lost twin brother. The thought made me feel sick and there was no possible way that any of that could happen.

"Seriously, Carls?" I said coolly. "This was not some kind of romantic comedy bullshit! I screwed some guy in a closet! It doesn't matter who he was. I'll probably never see him again."

My mind flashed back to seeing him before our little encounter. He had taken my drink before I could drink the ipecac. Maybe he wasn't too bad of a guy but what goody-two-shoes would screw some girl in the janitor's closet?

"Do you remember anything about him?" Carly asked wishfully. I wanted to gag. This wasn't some hunt for my true love…we were looking for my one-night-stand. Don't most people go home after those feeling shitty, or great and then forget about it? They don't seek out the person. If they did, that ruined the whole one-night part.

"He was wearing this stupid zebra mask." I paused. "You must have seen him a few times."

"I didn't." Carly said, shaking her head at me.

"Oh… well, I saw him a few times before our…encounter." I told her. "He stopped me from drinking ipecac."

"Really?" Carly's eyes went wide. Here it comes. He was a hero, and I was some damsel in distress and he saved me. Or at least that would be what Carly told me. Instead she asked, "Ipecac? Where'd that come from?"

"…I…uh…put it in the punch." I stammered and a glower appeared on Carly's face. "For the record I think everyone forgot about the vomiting once I set off the cherry bomb."

"Sam! How could you?" Carly cried, her distress very clear. "Someone could have gotten really sick!"

"Wait, you're horrified about that but not because I shacked up with some stranger in a closet next to a mop?" I asked sardonically.

"Sam…" Carly said dangerously. And I knew she wouldn't let this go until I promised never to do it again—my promises mean nothing.

"I won't do it again." I told her, turning my attention to this loose string on my shirt. I sat there tugging at it until Carly's hand stilled my own. "I said I wouldn't Carls." I told her again.

"Sam. Do you have any idea of who it could be?" Carly asked once more as if it were of upmost importance. And to Carly it was. To me? Not so much.

"Uh…not at all."

We sat in silence for about five minutes, until my stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the silence. Carly smirked at me as I stood and ran to her cabinet, grabbing two fat cakes and a cinnamon pie.

"Sam… how did Freddie know it was you?" Carly asked into the silence.

"How do I know anything that nub does?" I snapped, not caring if the sentence even made coherent sense. Carly frowned at me with a knowing looking her eyes. I paused in the middle of wolfing down my second fat cake, and shook my head. "Carly no. This guy was much too tall and didn't sound anything like that little freak."

"He didn't even go, Sam. How else would he knew about what happened?" Carly asked, leaning across the couch, pleading with me. I just kept shaking my head.

"Gibby told him." I told her. She frowned again."Remember the text message? Gibby told him-"

"A rumor. Gibby wouldn't know that it was you for sure." Carly told me shaking her head in denial.

"Maybe he heard me shout." I said, crossing my arms. I knew it wasn't Benson with me in that closet. I would have barfed the instant he kissed me. And I didn't, so it wasn't him.

"So Gibby knows what you sound like when you have sex?" Carly asked in a hush toned and I felt my face turn red. She was right at least there. No one who heard should have been able to tell it was me. "Face it, Sam, it was F—"

"Don't say it." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Please, don't say it because it's not true." The venom in my voice made her shrink away from me.

"Then prove it, Sam." Carly said smoothly with a confidence in her voice to rival Fredlump's when he still had something on me. She knew that I wouldn't be able to prove it. "Prove me wrong, Sam."

"I will, Carly." I told her, standing up. "I'll prove it wasn't, Freddie."

I turned and left the apartment, heading across the hall. I was about to slam my fists into the door and get him to answer but paused. What if I did find out it was him? The logical choice was killing him and hiding the body so no one would find out another of my secret shames. Then I'd have to go far, far away so I could never tell Carly the truth. It would never happen though.

Plus, why out of all people would Freddie pick me?

He hated me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **How quickly I come to hate these fanfics I write when in reality they're not that bad. Ugh...two more chapters to go...I think. I might be able to finish this up in one. I all depends. Next chapter should be up by Friday, but hopefully sooner.


	5. Laundry Day

**A/N - **YAY! The last chapter. You know, I've got to learn to plan things out instead of winging these stories because so many unprecedented things happened that I can't count them all. Originally this last chapter was meant to be smut in a way, but well...just read and you'll see what I'm talking about. Nothing ever happens as I plan because my plans just suck.

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't iCarly by now, I will personally find you and take away your internet. . If I'm not too lazy...

* * *

><p>I snuck in through Fredloser's window. It was late by that time, almost ten o'clock and of course, I saw that Benson was already in bed. Why couldn't he be like normal teenage boys and stay up watching tv all night? He made my job harder. I had to try to be quieter than normal. And I wasn't a quiet girl.<p>

You know, I never knew he snored. Well, I guess I suspected he did but he was much louder than I thought. You'd think his mom would be concerned about the noise he was making. It was like a freight train running over a crate of dynamite. I was grateful for that because it masked the sound of me stepping on a camera that lay on the floor. That was definitely broken now. Oops...

"No..." I heard Fredlump say and I turned to see that he was still asleep. So he talked in his sleep? I imagined he could be more fun to mess with than Spencer. Maybe I could coax Spencer into an episode of Wake Up, Fredward. Of course that was a mission for another time.

Frowning, I stepped over a pile of crumpled clothes. Crazy wasn't home, I was sure of that. She'd freak at this mess. I don't know why but I bent down and scooped up the clothes. His laundry basket stood against the wall and it took nothing for me to dump the dirty pile in.

I turned back to make sure I didn't leave anything behind when I noticed it. It was striped just like I remember, I picked it up with two fingers because well, I couldn't believe it. Plus, it was a pair of Beson's Galaxy War boxers. Among the stripes were space ships. That boy was so lame. And yet, it wasn't as shocking as it could be considering that he was wearing those exact boxers the last time I pantsed him. I tossed them in the laundry basket with everything else.

Something clattered to the ground though. I looked down, shocked and horrified. It stared at me as if mocking me. I kicked it away from me, sending it against the wall. I frowned at it from where it was grimacing at me. It couldn't be true. The mystery boy couldn't have been Benson, could it?

No, this was just coincidence.

Yet, maybe somehow I knew it was Fredbag because why did I go all the way with a complete stranger? I mean, who else would watch out for me like that? Not some weird stranger who only planned to seduce me. Something just seemed right when I was with the boy, but that boy wasn't really Benson, was it?

I looked at the sleeping boy. It'd explain how he knew it was me. And it'd explain the confidence. Why be scared of the girl who you literally fucked over? It scared me how it all fit into place.

"Was it you?" I asked the sleeping form, the boy who turned over in his sheets and snored louder than before. I would get no answer. And I didn't think I'd want one.

I turned and swung my leg over the sill, getting ready leave when I heard him, "Thank you."

I turned and looked at him. Was he seriously thanking me for everything that happened? I could break his face. "For what?"

"Cleaning up." He said with a laugh. I looked through the darkness at his face, but I couldn't tell if he was smiling, or smirking, or what. I frowned but only because I knew he couldn't see me. "My mom would have freaked."

"Speaking of Crazy...where is she?" I asked him.

"At work. She's a nurse at the hospital and tends to work late nights." He told me and I don't know why the harmless statement seemed to be dripping with hidden meaning. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." I said dejectedly, moving to the window. There light spilled in from the streetlamp outside and I stood in a square of bright light. Aware that he could see my every expression, I cleared my face and stayed still. I felt like a deer in the headlights even though he was hidden in the patch of shadows that was predominant in the tiny bedroom. "It doesn't matter."

"You know it was me, huh?" He asked, his tone even and calm as if asking about the weather. His voice might have sounded like an accusation but it didn't.

"Yeah," I said into the silence that followed even though verbal communication wasn't necessary. My face said it all. The horror, the frustation, the anger and the surprise of finding out that my secret 'lover' was also my worst enemy. "Why?"

"Because..." His voice trailed off as he fell into thought about what to say next. He knew me too well. One wrong word and I'd be gone, over the ledge and out the window. He could lose me that fast. In a lot of ways, he was rather intelligent. "Because...you're beautiful, Sam. And not just physically but the way you are so passionate about everything you do. You're calculating and intelligent in so many ways. Even if you use that intelligence for evil."

"Evil?" I asked. I was bad but never evil.

"That's the one thing you picked out of that little confession, Sam?" He asked with a smirk, stepping into the light. scooted a little further away and he noticed. He stepped back into the edge of the light so that just his face was visible.

"I know I can be mean but I don't really mean..." I started but Freddie stepped forward, placing a finger across my lips.

"Sam, I don't care. I think I've proved that already." He said, searching my eyes with his own. I didn't even know how to react, what to say. I mean, he was amazing and the intimacy we shared would change our relationship forever but he was such an ass before and told Carly my secret.

"Fredloser." I said, stepping back and ducking away from his hand. "What the hell?"

He looked at me dumbfounded. "What?"

"Why did you threaten and blackmail me like that." I snapped, shoving him. It wasn't hard but he did stumble backwards. He gribbed his bedside table and looked at me with wide, scared eyes. That was the fear I deserved, that I deserved yesterday.

"Because you hate me." He told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I hate you? But you hate me." I stated.

"We hate each other, Sam." Freddie told me in a tired tone. "Or I guess we did."

"Don't tell me that we love each other." I scoffed. This was turning into a soap opera moment when we profess our love and sleep together.

"I won't." He smirked at me as if he knew something I didn't. Then he said, "But I do care for you a lot, but I don't know how you feel about me."

I stared at him a moment. "If you care about me, then why did you blackmail me?" I asked again, hoping for a real answer. Just because he thought I hated him didn't mean that he needed to be an ass to me about it all.

"Because it was the only way I could get you to pay me any attention. When you were trying to keep my blackmail in check, you talked to me, were nice to me and put your arm around me. To be honest, I'll go for any attention you can spare, even negative."

I felt so guilty at that moment, and that was an emotion that I rarely felt. This boy was so obsessed with me that he'd do anything just to get me to sweat on him. No one ever went to such lenghts before. He thought I depised him that I'd never do anything but beat him do so he hid who he was to get close to me, and then rode the resulting wave because there was nothing else he could do.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at him and wanting badly to counter what I just said by calling him 'Freddork' or 'nub'. Yet, I bit my tongue.

Then I stepped forward and kissed him. He stood stock-still for a minute before he responded, pressing back against my lips. His mouth moved against mine, and I felt his tongue run across my lower lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him access. Our tongues brushed against one another. And then I bit his lip softly and I heard him moan.

"Does someone like pain?" I asked, smiling against his mouth. He pulled away and looked at me a moment before smiling.

"No." He whispered unconvincingly, a blush creeping up his face.

I bit down again but harder. He shivered against me. I smirked widely. "Sure... pain doesn't turn you on." I said. He was turned on alright...

I continued to kiss him, backing him up until he fell onto his bed with me on top of him. I was so tiny compared to his that I perched on his torso while he held my lower back tightly to keep me from tumbling to the ground. I started down his neck, making him pant with pleasure. I smiled into the crook between his neck and shoulder. This was so much better than the first time, because this meant something.

Suddenly, Freddie lifted me off him and set me next to him. I looked at him in confusion. When did he get so strong, and why did he stop this? "I thought you hated me." He told me.

"So...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So... do you?" He asked quietly, looking down and preparing for rejection.

"Freddie, have our words ever been reliable?" I asked, leaning over and placing a few kisses on his exposed throat before straightening up again. "After that first time we kissed, we said we hated one another but I don't think that's true anymore."

"But you don't love me." There was no hurt in his voice. It was just a statement.

"I can't say that yet. Can you?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well... no." He said after a moments consideration. "I'm almost there though."

"How close?" I said silkily, crawling so I layed across his chest and ran patterns over his arm. I gave him a wily smile and a small wink.

"Pretty close." He said, closing the distance and kissing me slowly and softly. It wasn't the most extravegant kiss we shared, but it was the most conveying. From that short, almost too short, kiss I realized that this boy has wanted this for a long time and so I indulged him by licking up his throat and nibbling on his ear. "Sam... I don't think I'm ready to do...that...again." He stammered.

"Okay." I smiled at him, bending low to catch his lips with mine. "Just tell me when..." I murmured, running a hand over his chest and stomach, which by the way was tight and muscular from a couple years of average gym visits. Of course, he still had some pudge but he was a teenage boy. And the more there is, the more there is to snuggle with.

And that's just what we did.

I stayed until early morning, just laying enclosed in his arms, trying to sleep but failing. It was as if I did go to sleep, I'd miss out on everything. I wanted to savor this moment. And so as his husky breaths faded to his deep snores, I laid awake, watching the midnight movement of Seattle through the window.

Car lights went by, and outside everything rushed by, but tucked in the arms of my mystery date... time ticked by slowly. And eventually I went asleep only to be woken up a mere half an hour later to bacon and a small, chaste kiss from Freddie.

"I love you." He said quietly, passing me the plate.

"I know." I told him softly.

One day I might return the sentiment. For now, I just wanted to be with him without all the complications.

"...Freddork," I added. You know... for good measure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** See? No sex... big disappointment. Oh well. I still like it. Reveiw, my lovelies and keep an eye out for my new story which I should start posting sometime next week called: A Beautiful Mess.

Shameless self-promotion...now I can label myself as a rather well-fed starving artist. Woohoo. XD


End file.
